


i can see flowers because of you

by aceforseven



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And a little bit of love, F/F, I hope you enjoy this, actually a lot but you get the point, again i love angst, angst just angst, angsty one-shot ig, anyways enjoy this wlw story from the heart, both characters are poc, comments + constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, it’s kinda short but emotional, kinda inspired by heather and a tiktok i saw, really thinking about writing this out further, this is my first work as an author on ao3, this might be a basis for a more in-depth story, wlw but make it angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceforseven/pseuds/aceforseven
Summary: flower petals and shades of love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	i can see flowers because of you

**Author's Note:**

> first work of writing that i’ve felt brave enough to publish! it may not be the best, and i really appreciate constructive criticism!! also, this is kinda short. like below 1000. anyways, hope you enjoyed.

It started and ended with you. You’re the reason. 

December 3rd. That’s when you gave me your sweater, you said I looked better. I didn’t see the color, but I guess you did because you said it was the shade of my eyes. Brown, brown, how did you even find that pretty? 

June 9th. We went to that party, we drank and we danced. You cornered me, pinned me against that wall. Kissing and kissing, I felt your lips against mine. Like cherry coke and lime. Wish you did it again, but you don’t even remember.

November 12th. I guess this was when I started seeing shades. Love was becoming real, but you were drifting. That boy, I saw your eyes of love. You wanted him more than you cherished me. Felt like I was that seashell that you just threw back into the ocean. 

March 15th. I guess love happens quick for someone like you. Days became months, and I saw what was your love—flourishing like the petals within me. Seems like that boy had you enamored. Guess it was meant to happen, I’m not even half as pretty. 

July 18th. Summer was always meant for you, coating you like liquid gold. You looked even prettier, smile of fondness engraved onto your face. That red carpet, white dress, and black tuxedo—I can see it all because of you. These green stems, yellow petals, and red-blood tears—I can see it all because of you. As happy as I try to be, I wish he were dead. 

October 21st. You hold me tight, tears scattering from your amber-brown eyes. I never meant to hurt you, but I guess it was meant to turn out like this. I hear you calling my name, grasping at the falling petals. I open my eyes, taking you in one last time. Dark, black curly hair. Deep brown skin. Tearful eyes. Dotted freckles. It hurts like a bitch, but I want you to hear. 

“I can see flowers because of you.”


End file.
